


Dear Home

by JosephineLiesmith



Series: Love Letters [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky's a Sap, Dear Home, Love Letters, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineLiesmith/pseuds/JosephineLiesmith
Summary: 'This one is a little bit of a difficult one. Home. Complicated, huh?'Second letter in the 'Love Letters' series.





	Dear Home

Dear Home,

This one is a little bit of a difficult one. Home. Complicated, huh?

 

I visited our old apartment. A while ago. It’s not there anymore, been made into newer expensive ones. Looks like they knocked the whole thing down to make ‘em too. It’s a shame. It was a small place, never kept the heat in when it was cold but too stuffy when it hit those hot summers. But it was ours, yanno? Ma’s old place is still there. I guess that’s a home to me. Or, it was. But it wasn’t really.. home. 

 

Don’t really have one now. What about you? I know you had that apartment. But I heard you moved out. You were being spied on there anyway. Crap security, too. You’re a pretty well known guy with some enemies, you should probably invest in bulletproof glass for your windows. You never know who’s on the roof next door waiting for the best time to shoot, huh?

 

Not sure if that was a snide remark or a shit joke, so, you can take your pick with that one. 

 

I guess you’re my home now. If I think about it (which I have). Because we didn’t have that apartment during the war. It was all bunks and tents. But I felt pretty at home with you around. Minus the smell of war. Though when you came home bleedin’ I guess… 

 

Right now I’m moving around a lot. A lot of abandoned buildings and homes. Some safe-houses that I get to clear out if there’s whack jobs hiding in them waiting for orders from a cut off head of HYDRA. Those are actually a little fun, sometimes. That’s where I’m at now. It’s stocked up for a while, but I won’t stay long. Don’t need anyone catching wind of me. 

 

Sometimes it’s nice to be a ghost. 

 

I know you ain’t gone back to your home, too. Punk. You’ve slowed down, and seemed to think about it a little. But you haven’t gone back yet. You should. Or. Where  _ do _ you call home now? Is it complicated, like mine? I guess the compound might not be the ideal place. Tensions high. What about Wakanda? You guys spoke it out. Or Sam - he had a place. You could stay with him. I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t mind. He cares a lot about you. I can tell. 

 

Although, maybe he knows how dangerous you are in a kitchen and his insurance might not cover fire accidents. Or you still snore too loud. 

 

One day I’ll come home. Still not sure when, but I will. I promise. I really think you should find yours, too. 

 

Love you.

Bucky.


End file.
